Divine intervention
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: Tired of resets a third party steps in and teaches Chara a lesson
**So first i would like to point out this is a one shot for undertale. I have done all three routes and then some. And after feeling like an ass and like trash from killing Papyrus i decided to do a one shot about how for their own amusement a third party decides to torture Frisk/Chara(nope actually mostly Chara) with making sure they can't EVER win**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE OCS OR HATE OVERPOWERED GODS THAN DON'T READ**

 **Disclaimer: I would like to point out i own nothing other than my Oc(s)**

 **Note: the oc is purposefully suppose to be the GOD in this time line ( having created the Seven SOULS.) also Chara and Frisk are both female and i am using the logic they are no older than seven oh and Frisk is mute to everyone other than Chara.**

 **Rated T for: Chara's sanity, emotional breakdown, and a GOD unknowingly being an asshole.**

 **OC's in story:**

 **Red(the cat) a cat with red hair gold eyes, red cat ears and a red cat tail she wears A LOT of red her real name is Rose. she is a Neko-Garu( a demon cat species). She has fish with her at all times. Her power is over the ability to take matter in the air in create things. Her spells are categorized as creation scripts( take matter to create things using symbols and spell ruins. And then Anti scripts( using the anti matter, meingthe matter of the shortcuts and negatively charged. She has a verbal tick of ending sentences with a 'nya' and calling fish 'fishy' she is 12 and is an orphan since age 8 can't blame her.**

 **Shinku: A woman with pitch black hair and eyes switching between blue and wears a shirt with a short sleeved jacket that ends under her bust and a pair of black pants with silver symbols down the leg, barefooted and has a pointed ears. From her back are a pair of Gray angel wings. Her power… lets sum it as reality. She created the SOULS and watched as the SOULS from one person to another. Upon noticing someone trying to get all seven SOULS she decided to keep resetting the person( it is Chara who wants the seven SOULS) so they can't pose a threat to her. She doesn't realize that her resetting Chara is affecting Frisk. She appears to be twenty years old and has black wings. Her species was a darkling( beings of black magic) she was born without the black magic and when she achieved it she accidentally destroyed the world, resetting everything to having magic. After the first ever reset she became GOD.**

" **I am shinku"** Shinku talking/screaming

" I am red i like fishy nya" Red talking

" _Chara you can't win I'm tired I want my body back"_ Frisk talking to Chara.

"I am unable to talk so this will do for you right?" Frisk communicating to anyone other than Chara.

'I am determined' Chara thinking.

"This is CATastrophic" Sans speaking.(Chara speaking tho no puns ever for her)

 **Red's POV**

Over and over again I watch as the questionably sane seven year old girl walk into the Judgement hall, red eyes gleaming in sadistic glee and knife in hand. Across from her a skeleton who looks like he rather be sleeping or making horrible puns wearing a blue jacket, skeletal dragon heads floating behind him. I listen to them, eating a fish after watching the crazy child reset again I wrote the number one hundred fifty seven. I stood up and smoothed out my red dress and vanished, walking into the short cut and walking blindly into a huge white spherical room. Bits of information flew about and felt my form change.

 **Third person POV**

 **" I am back. Things are getting worse and I will have to intervene"** the new women said with a strange smile, pausing to think

 **"I should go deliver a message of warning I guess."** she muttered, with a sigh,

She nodded to herself and walked off, her form shrinking into that of a completely red furred cat. Once she arrived at the entrance of the judgement hall. Her form changed completely returning to the form of. A black haired women, looking the age of twenty, a pair of pitch black angel like wings growing from her shoulder watched as Chara, stepped up to the entrance, growling as she did.

"I thought I destroyed all the monsters here, and you weren't here all the other times I loaded a SAVE." Chara said, raising her knife, not feeling the insane magic levels of the black haired women.

 **"That is because I am neither existing within the time-stream nor am I a monster. I am a demon and am called Shinku. I am here to tell you that if you don't stop now. Well then I will come to stop you."** Shinku said jumping back as Chara attempted to attack her.

She shrugged and vanished, sitting outside the shortcuts and turning back into Red.

"Shinku I will help lazy bones and if it fails then you can do what you want nya." Red giggled she walked up to sans and smiled.

"Hi I am sent to help you beat short red eyed and crazy nya." Red smiled

"Oh that's PURfect i could use some help in beating this meownster of a kidten" Sans said, letting a few puns out, only for a blank look to cross the child's face.

"Those cat puns were CATastrophic nya also I am a demon cat nya" Red giggled.

Sans nodded and Chara walked in, the fight begging again. Chara ran At Sans, attempting to cut him down, only to be blocked by the cat form of Red summoning a complexed ruin circle, the delta ruins in the center.

"Creation script shield of unification nya" Red said as the shield pushed Chara back before shattering like glass. Sans then pointed towards Chara and a few gaster blasters shot at her, but she dodged by rolling away.

Chara then reacted by slashing at Red, missing when red jumped onto a gaster blaster, using her creation script to summon a fish and engaging in swordplay with the crazy child. They beat Chara down, only to suffer a reset, the battle repeating over and over and over. Eventually Sans was striked out and leaning against a pillar. Chara went to strike Red, who got distracted, taking a shoulder wound. The atmosphere proceeded to become cold and Red looked up, silver eyes glaring up at Chara, merciless grin on her face as a pillar of magic shot around her. Red's form changed, growing taller and more mature looking, tail and ears faded as her hair turned black and pointed human like ear appearing. Her clothing changed a pair of black pants with silver symbols on the side, a gray shirt going down to her waist with a short sleeve jacket that ended under her bust took place of the dress. The transformation ended with a pair of gray angel like wings bursting from her back. Her magic sky rocketed, feeling omnipotent and actually flowing around her very being.

 **"You made the wrong choice brat, I am Shinku and well your little RED SOUL is useless against a true GOD."** Shinku laughed. She began to beat Chara up, leaving no room for a counter attack and when Chara fails to load Shinku smirks, loading her own file, showing her control of the SAVE.

 **"I created the SOULS i control the SAVE/LOAD/ RESET. Now I will make you suffer worse then what you did to the monsters living here."** Shinku said. She kept beating Chara near death and then would reload and repeat. After forty times Chara was a shaking mess,shaking.

" _Chara my body can't handle this anymore why are you insisting in doing this, our determination is nothing compared to this woman. She created the SOULS. Give up._

'Shut up Frisk, I refuse to give up I will win and then reset the world to how I would like it.' Chara told Frisk, who rolled her eyes.

 **"I'm not done yet Chara"** Shinku said softly, a no emotion shown of her face.

Forty more resets took place and by than Frisk was able to get control. She was shaking so bad as she forced herself to raise the knife pointing it at her own SOUL. The red SOUL was a dull color, cracks around it to show the broken state Frisk was in.

'Sorry Chara but its our end...I failed to do anything but to kill you' Frisk thought, ignoring Chara screaming. She brought the sword towards her SOUL, only for her body to freeze, Shinku's hand pointed at her and chains of light gripping her arm, forcing the knife from Frisk's small hands. Shinku's free hand shot a white light at Sans, healing him.

 **"Sans get the knife away from her."** sighed Shinku.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Sans sighed, getting up and getting the knife far away from Frisk.

 **"Now to fix this"** Shinku stated, grabbing the red SOUL, splitting it in half, and watching as Chara appeared, almost as broken as Frisk.

"What are you going to kill me now?" Chara asked, acting as brave as possible and failing. Shinku looked at Frisk and saw her begin to sign

"Please don't kill us." signed Frisk, crying.

 **"I am not killing anyone...I am making things right."** Shinku said, picking Chara up, who didn't bother struggling, Sans grabbing Frisk and following. They saw Asgore tending to flowers and grabbed him, stepping on Flowy, who went to hide as he felt Shinku's magic. She went to the barrier, summoning the six SOULS and taking them to her body, breaking the barrier, and sending the SOULS out to the world. They walked out of the portal,standing on mt. Ebott. Shinku smiled to at the sun set and summoned a ball of light into her hands, blasting it into the mountain, all the dust was picked up and shot in front of her, reforming into every monster Chara killed, and then a spell circle appeared, dumping Asriel in front of them.

 **"Now Chara this is your chance for redemption...Chara Frisk go to your family."** Shinku said. The two kids cried, running to Toriel, Asgore and Asriel.

*six months later*

"Mom we're home" Asriel called, walking into the house they have in the overworld, chara and Frisk following, Frisk carrying a red cat,

"Put me down nya" the cat begged.

"Why the pretty kitty doesn't like being carried? Sorry Red but Frisk refused to let you go." Chara teased, making the cat growl.

"I will get Shinku back nya" Red said, turning human.

"Come in come in red. Its nice to see you again, i prepared some fish for you" Toriel smiled.

The group ran over to the table, Red going straight for a fish.. This had become normal and no one would change it ever.

"Red be careful" Frisk signed

"Never nya"Red laughed, crashing into Asgore who chuckled.


End file.
